


fate/伯爵天草/塔.7

by tltz1



Series: 塔 [7]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 哨向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/伯爵天草/塔.7

刀刃割入躯体的痛楚他体会过很多次。  
其实疼痛只在一开始。紧接着，麻木就席卷了神经。那痛苦停留在胸前和耳后，拍打着骨骼与筋肉。血液流失带来短暂的失明，随即便是眼前压迫着视野的阴云。有那么一会世界会是冒着金光的，一切都像融化在朝阳的滤镜里，随即变成眼眶扩张般贴在视野周围一圈的黑色。中心像是还能看清，又像是看不清，所有物体都是极模糊的轮廓，他睁着眼，却无法从视觉中整理出任何信息。  
心脏砰砰跳动着，将最后的生命在躯体里运送。毫无意义的挣扎。令猎食者发笑的拼力反抗。疼痛、麻木、痉挛、脱力，太多的身体信息集合在一起冲入脑海，以至于只知道自己的内脏在向外流淌，血肉坠落在地，声音被血液冲击耳膜的声音轻易盖过。  
他再次仰躺在地面，黑洞笼罩着他，无声地等待他的灵魂彻底离开身体。金属碰撞的声音在头顶响起，他看不清，只知道身边有人在战斗，然后有人对他怒吼：“给我活着！”  
有什么用吗？  
这场战争里，即使他活着也无法改变什么。一切都是绝望，四面皆为深渊。  
可他还是忍不住想，有人需要我活着啊。  
还不能死。因为对方还在呼唤他、命令他。理性已经从躯体中漏下去了。根本没有思考的余裕，“活着”的念头占据了脑海。他抓着地面，拼命地向与黑洞相反的方向爬；它追着他，以死亡为名等待他脱力。活下去。有猛兽在脑海中咆哮。活下去。有无色的毛发从身边掠过。活下去。有巨大的身影挡在他身后，迎向那天空中只有将死之人见得到的黑暗。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
活下去。  
猛兽的咆哮被黑色吞没，世界有一刻寂静无声，血液终于冲破耳膜从耳孔流出，他的视野里只剩下向他包围过来的黑色触手，它们化为覆盖整个世界的牢笼，而牢笼快速以他为中心收缩。每一道触手上都生着正对他的尖刺，等着抓牢他的身体，将他拖入那片黑色。  
他的手指冰冷到无法移动。  
身体失去了力气。早该结束。活下去。明知会死。活下去。怎么可能有机会。活下去。  
大口大口的血从嘴里漏出，混合着毫无意义的眼泪。  
明知死亡一定会赢，明知闭上眼就能解脱。还要挣扎吗？还要继续这绝不可能胜利的抵抗吗？  
天草唇边慢慢泛起一丝苍白的笑。

当然要啊。  
没有胜利，但有向自己递上的答卷。  
当然是，挣扎到灵魂消亡前的最后一刻——

“警告，机体数据异常。所有工作将在三分钟内被迫中止，请立刻进行整理工作。警告……”  
天草勉强撑开眼皮，把自己从那场战争中拽回现在的时间轴。身体像被碾过一次，连指尖都不想移动。但罗曼的声音立刻在他身边响起：“天草！报告当前状态判断！”  
“精神组数值稳定。体组架构活力正常。可以进行普通医疗整合。”说过太多次的话立刻从嘴边溜出，他模糊地看到指示灯在脚边不远处闪烁着绿色光辉，那是一切正常的标志。罗曼松了口气，在操作台上按下几个按钮，随即抬手去揉他的头发：“最近的任务量是有点大。你还好吗？”  
他陷进对方怀里，感受着医疗工作者的安抚。好一会，他才低声道：“这个项目进展到最后，只会反噬联盟政府。见过找死的，没见过这么急的。”  
罗曼选择了沉默。以他们为目光起点，越过操作台和积液槽，便能看到一道坚韧的玻璃墙。在透明墙壁之后是极其标准的培养罐，有人类在透明的培养液里沉睡着，躯体上连接着排列整齐的数据传感线，乍一看如同人类才是这机器斑马的花纹。他们就这样安静地沉眠，完全看不出是否还活着。  
只有成排的数据显示屏在诉说他们的生命。  
“是啊。”无论想了多久，罗曼还是只能这样回答，“奇迹……是无法复制的。”  
“您为什么参与这样的项目呢？”  
“……”  
天草在他怀里仰起头，注视着他的脸。罗曼的眉头痛苦地耷拉着，但他并没有避开天草的目光。  
“科学是共通的。”  
他猛地吸了口气，再次说下去。  
“科学是共通的，但资本不是。既然国会愿意拿钱支持这项研究，那就干脆从研究中获得更多的资料。如果拒绝，那很可能只能参与资金短缺的项目——在那些项目里获得突破太难了。”  
“啊……是钱啊。”  
“嗯。是钱。”  
“也是。即使是圣人，也得用钱去拯救别人。毕竟圣人也只是人，做不到用五饼二鱼填饱五千人的肚子。”那是《圣经》里耶稣展现的奇迹，“所以无论初衷怎样正义，都不得不参与如此丧心病狂的实验吧。”  
“由我来的话……总比别人好一点。”  
伪善。也许他可以用这个词尖锐地戳破对方的不安，但同样的，也许这个词可以用于所有的善良本身。善良说到底是人自己的选择，也因而与自我满足永远脱不开干系。  
“这样啊。罗曼医生是温柔的人。”  
“无论什么人，只要有那么一点点心软的表现都可以用一句‘温柔’评判，对吧？漫画常见洗白手法？啊，拜托了……别这么形容我。直接点，我来这折腾这些人就是为了有钱拿，有实验资源供着，还能从他们身上得到数据。在灾难片里我会是‘实验体突破收容’这一幕的回忆场景中正在被撕扯的尸体之类的。连死在主角面前都不配。”  
“是吗？真的不是主角闯入怪物的大本营之后，你作为遗留下来的投影出场，‘我将要死去，但我在死之前必须告诉你们……’然后让主角得知怪物的弱点或者当时预备的杀死所有怪物的手段吗？”  
这段不是天草说的。实验室的门突然被打开，罗宾汉怎么听怎么犯困的声音从他们身后传来。他拎着一只警用密封袋，将袋子里的东西来回摇晃着，就像生怕他们看清那是什么：“首席那边的消息，‘七律’歼星舰出第一行星带了。按现在的行动路线，预计会直接驶向互惠组织。有什么看法吗？”  
联盟，互惠组织，帝国，华夏星系。古地球一共发展出这四个势力，在宇宙中基本可以说正好占据四个方位，连成一个完整的环。“七律”属华夏星系，第一行星带则是华夏星系在靠近中央无人区方向的势力末端。天草从罗曼怀里爬起来，试图从这句话中整理出情报，可惜以华夏的一贯行为最可能的是……“商业护送？”  
罗宾汉不说话，拿眼斜他。  
天草的目光跟着他手里的袋子转，转了三圈，罗宾汉终于忍不住把袋子扔给他，那是一叠人员档案。  
“国会那边预计出动的调查组。不用翻了，他在里面。”  
天草还是打开了袋子。他的目光从档案上掠过，快速地找到了爱德蒙·唐泰斯的那一份。档案里的爱德蒙还穿着正规军的制服，对着镜头一脸沉稳和严肃，完全是个身负重任的高级将领形象。  
“贸然调查华夏那边的军舰？”  
“侦察兵当然容易死。借刀杀人。”  
“……”天草，“打这个算盘可能要失望了，从古地球开始华夏就没先动过手，就是真去他们的领域范围也就是警告加驱离，何况无人带是公共区域。侦察兵总不会一发离弦弹轰他们炮楼上挑衅他们玩。”  
“那就栽赃刀杀人。”  
天草忍不住叹了口气。他当然知道国会里多得是想让爱德蒙——和其他一些情况多少有点像的特殊部队成员——赶紧去死的贵族，但说到底，这些人的利益诉求是没有长远眼光的。合作者随时会换，因而他们有利益共鸣就一拍即合，转过头就杀人越货，绝不会谋划几十年后的事。偏偏这样一群人领导着政府，还能从古地球走到现在，只能说命真好。  
华夏确实不会在意几个侦察兵的死被推到他们头上。华夏的电磁网和他们不一样，有墙，墙一关你们爱造谣造谣爱骂骂，没人管你们。反正再怎么炒作对他们的仇恨和反对也无法阻止他们的发展，那就干脆不在压制炒作上浪费时间——这群实用主义者向来精明到唾面自干。所以栽赃他们简直称得上万无一失，华夏说什么，都能用媒体管控的方式让民众以为是他们做的。  
但出来混总是要还的。帽子扣多了，总要反噬的。  
从古地球到现在，还没学会这么点东西。  
天草以东方裔的角度在心里把整个联盟政府以不针对个人的方式黑了个遍，收好手里的档案起身还给罗宾汉：“让他们玩去吧。迟早把自己玩死。”  
“嘛，这都无所谓。但是你这次注意的那个人——”  
“我不能让他死。”天草的回答极其平稳，“我跟着去战场。联盟的军备我熟悉，想伪装华夏杀人，也得有那个能耐。”  
“……”  
“？”  
“我是想说他可能直接跟着华夏那边走，让华夏帮他刺杀。他手里的军部消息在华夏应该挺值钱的。”  
“说得好，说不定还能换个华夏公民证。”天草拍拍他的肩膀，露出一个相当明亮的笑，“但是复仇这种事，通过叛国由杀手代劳是不是太无聊了？怎么想都没有自己动手有意思。”

这边天草算计着怎么保爱德蒙的命，那边爱德蒙也在算计怎么保自己的命。时间上略有出入，天草从上午开始算计，爱德蒙从下午。  
他左边一个莫西干头，右边一个肌肉壮汉，两个人都对他挥舞着拳头，周围还围了一圈看热闹的。  
“新兵欢迎仪式挺友好。”爱德蒙一边说一边试图让他们的站位变成三角形，但莫西干头快速地跟着他移动，让他始终被他们夹在中间，“就是太隆重了。”  
“操，你他妈少在那逼逼，你和教官什么几把关系？”一句话里带了四个“fuck”，听得爱德蒙倍感军营的亲切，就是这个问话内容有点问题。  
“教官？你说哪个？”  
“天草先生。”这句话倒是连敬词都加上了。  
“……没关系。”爱德蒙一缩脑袋躲过冲他脸来的直拳，向对方快速跳了一步，以肩膀冲击对方的上臂下侧，满意地听到对方肩膀的骨头咔嚓一声，又立刻后跳来躲开莫西干头的上步拳，“这和你又有什么关系？”  
“有什么关系？我看你盯得眼珠子都他妈冒出来了，脑子里都是什么几把蛋啊？今天老前辈都在这，就让你知道知道规矩，你他妈碰教官一下，那可不是一个人的问题！”  
爱德蒙听倒是听明白了，但完全无法理解他们的思维回路。这帮人是什么狂热信徒吗？天草时贞后援会？等等，那个不是言情小说里女孩子会搞的东西吗？海黛还和他吐槽过来的？  
爱德蒙觉得脑袋顶上悬着全世界的狗血，他抽搐着嘴角，觉得告诉他们天草前天刚和他上过床的话，那就真的会变成群殴。  
于是爱德蒙毫不犹豫地……  
说了。  
“他上赶着让我碰，前天我们刚睡过，怎么了？——打我啊，反正今天晚上给我上药的还会是他。打死更好，他会为我哭的。赶紧打，往骨折打，我好得越慢他越心疼，越讨厌你们。”  
脸皮是什么，复仇者没那东西。他可是能在所有人目光中哈哈大笑、用最中二的方式说话的男人，从来都是他高岭之花、对所有人若即若离、给予关照又拒人千里之外，哪轮得到他拿被欺负还一个人忍着不告诉男主的傻白甜女主剧本。  
“真想让他开心那就乖乖给我听话。我心情好了说不定上他的时候能让你旁观一下——”爱德蒙再次快速跳跃，但这一次是因为对方的精神兽向他扑了过来。他倒是没用精神兽还击，一味地躲闪着，而这无疑让对方以为他自知理亏。  
拳头砸在肉躯上的声音。  
莫西干头不知何时绕到他身后，狠狠砸下了这一拳。  
爱德蒙不躲不闪，甚至转头看着他，面容冷若冰霜，偏偏带着怪异的笑。  
莫西干头背后一凉，几乎本能地朝后方看去。他背后是人群，人群背后是门，门前站着天草时贞。  
“教官……”  
“私自斗殴，去吧，拉练场十圈。”天草的目光隔着人群落在爱德蒙身上，“你二十圈。下次说话前想清楚。”  
因为那个“上他的时候”吗？爱德蒙这次倒是真自知理亏了，他无言地耸耸肩，刺激别人让正主听到，十圈加罚算少的。  
“什么叫没关系，”天草抱起胳膊，“我是你的向导，我们正式缔结了肉体关系，这也叫没关系？”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
他没感觉到惊讶错愕心跳加速，他只感觉这场景怎么那么像男主说“你是我的未婚妻我们怎么会没关系”，狗血得让他想给自己加罚十圈，最好跑到时光倒流。  
周围一圈老兵用“杀了他吧”的眼神注视着他。爱德蒙深吸一口气，坦然一个个看了回去。  
“不在‘塔’进行正规登记都算没关系。我记得登记是要本人到位的？”他拒绝女主剧本，干脆利落地提出质疑。  
“你觉得我登记还需要用你本人到位吗？”  
万恶的资本。爱德蒙点点头，抬脚，走人，跑拉练。  
没办法，先不说哨兵理当服从向导，在军营里教官的话是绝对的，抗命那就等着被收拾吧。这和哪个军营都有过的新兵顶撞老兵不一样，背后是阶级问题，就算是他也不能一个人抗衡整个阶级森严的军部体系，所以闭嘴少惹事，对谁都有好处。  
……或者，天草给他的暗示其实就是“不要和这些人真的建立什么关系”。  
军营里最不缺的是眼睛。监察兵，监视器，举报系统，核查部门，每个人都时刻警惕着违规行为。纪律是军队的重中之重，因而每一次违规都会被有心人记在个人终端里。这里的人又和统一招募的士兵区别极大，保持距离也是自保的方法。  
“教官。”他走出去快两百米，远远听到那个肌肉壮汉语带泣声地问天草，“为什么？”  
这群人好像还真是后援团。他们围着天草，表情悲壮得只能说如丧考妣，估计有些人亲妈死了都不会哭成这样。爱德蒙只觉得自己被浸泡在狗血的汪洋里，他曾以为文字源于生活，现在才发现生活没准源于文字。  
理所当然地，哭声和质问使他没听清天草的回答。少年站在人群中，垂着睫羽，一遍一遍地向他们说着什么，那个让一群钢铁壮汉痛苦至此的答案，就这样被他远远甩在身后。  
话不能说死，事不能做绝，以为自己对某个人永远不会有意思而忽视与他相关的信息，那就必然要用更漫长的时光拼死忏悔。  
好在他还有那个机会忏悔。


End file.
